


I’m bored should we kiss

by tensbaek



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, someone pls kiss sunwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tensbaek/pseuds/tensbaek
Summary: Sunwoo just wants a kiss.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	I’m bored should we kiss

**Author's Note:**

> please someone kiss sunwoo so he stops being delusional to our faces. also can someone kiss me this wouldnt have happened if someone was kissing me. 
> 
> this isnt edited because i wrote this on the train home from work so if you see a mistake no you didn’t

“Life is unfair.” Sunwoo huffs as he rolls into Chanhees bed dramatically. Chanhee had been reading a book after a long day when Sunwoo forced himself into his room. 

They had split dorms recently and Sunwoo didn’t even live in the same dorm as Chanhee anymore, he lived two floors down and the elevator was broken so Sunwoo must’ve been determined to talk to Chanhee if he climbed two flights of stairs after the day they had. Not to mention how scared Sunwoo was of the fifth floor staircase because he thought he saw a ghost in it once two years ago, back before they split dorms and the elevator was under construction. The entire group had to escort him up the stairs. 

“What are you doing here?” Chanhee asks and closes his book, reaching over Sunwoo to place the book on his nightstand. Sunwoo takes this opportunity to poke Chanhee in the armpit and Chanhee retaliates by whacking him in the stomach. 

Sunwoo splutters and groans for a minute before he finally answers. “Because life is unfair.”

“You have five other roommates you could’ve complained to.” Is what Chanhee says, but secretly he’s happy Sunwoo came to him. He likes being a confidant for his friends. 

“They’re all sleeping and I knew you’d be reading, nerd.” Sunwoo grins cheekily. 

“Tell me why your life is so unfair or get out,” He deadpans. Chanhee lays down and pulls the blanket up to his shoulders. Sunwoo will probably rant for a while so he at least wants to be comfy. 

Sunwoo opens and closes his mouth a few times and then goes red. Chanhee sits up a little bit and laughs at Sunwoo incredulously, “Are you blushing?”

Sunwoo covers his face with his hands and yells. “I didnt think about how embarrassing it is to say out loud.”

“Oh god,” Chanhee laughs, “What are you about to say?”

“It’s just… listen.. I was watching a kdrama and…” He trails off. 

“And..?” Chanhee presses. 

“And well, I mean not that it’s a big deal. This is stupid. I just.. well-“ Sunwoo stutters and Chanhee lays down dramatically again and huffs. 

“Spit it out, Sunwoo.”

“I need someone to kiss me.” Sunwoo rushes in one breath. 

Chanhee thinks he misheard him and waits for Sunwoo to repeat himself but he doesn’t. Instead they both lay there staring at the ceiling in silence until Chanhee groans. 

“That’s all?” He says. Sunwoo complains about this at least once a week at this point and Chanhee is sick of hearing the struggles of a virgin. 

“I’m almost twenty one! This is not fair, I wanted to wait until I was dating someone but I don’t have time to date anyone, I’m also too scared to date anyone that sounds scary, but I just need someones lips on mine I don’t care at this point I just want to kn-“

Chanhee cuts him off by sitting up abruptly and grabbing Sunwoo’s face. He should've thought about this more but Sunwoos rambling was driving him crazy. He presses his lips to Sunwoos and they both freeze. 

It was supposed to be a chaste kiss to shut him up, and to satisfy this need he has for intimacy but Chanhee has a harder time pulling away than he thought he would. Chanhee has kissed many people but the way his chest tightens is something he’s never felt. 

Chanhee is about to pull away when Sunwoo figures out how to kiss back and suddenly the tightness in Chanhees chest bursts and spreads heat throughout his body like wildfire. His hand on Sunwoo’s cheek presses down further and Sunwoo makes a noise in the back of his throat that surges Chanhee on. He kisses Sunwoo deeper and Sunwoo reaches up and puts his hand over Chanhees on his cheek. 

Chanhee never wants to stop, every thought in his head is gone, all he can think of is Sunwoos hand on his and all he can feel is Sunwoos lips clumsily kissing him back. Chanhees been in relationships before, made out with people before, had sex before, and yet he had never felt this passion that was overcoming every single one of his senses. 

Sunwoo is the first to pull away, his hand is still holding Chanhees and he’s breathing deeply as he presses their foreheads together. “Wait, I can’t breathe. I don’t know how to do this yet.” 

Chanhee laughs and closes his eyes. He’s out of breath too, but for different reasons. 

“I feel like we should talk about this,” Sunwoo says but he’s already looking at Chanhees lips again. 

Chanhee nods and removes his hand from Sunwoos cheek, but instead of talking about it he grabs Sunwoos hand and puts it on his own hip, moving impossibly closer to him. “We do, but not yet.”

Sunwoos eyes grow darker and he breathes out sharply, “Good,” He says, and with a surge of confidence he kisses Chanhee with as much passion as Chanhee was feeling. 

He could get used to this. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed!! let’s talk abt sunwoo in the comments


End file.
